1. The Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a refrigerator shelf apparatus capable of adjusting the height of a shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a household appliance for storing food at low temperatures over extended periods.
Specifically, depending on the locations of their refrigeration compartments and freezer compartments, refrigerators can be categorized into top mount refrigerators having the freezer compartment provided at the top, bottom freezer refrigerators having the freezer compartment provided at the bottom, and side by side refrigerators having the refrigeration compartment and freezer compartment arranged to the left and right of each other.
Also, a plurality of shelves on which food is placed, and box-shaped drawers open at the top for storing vegetables or fruit may be provided inside a refrigerator. The shelves and drawers are configured to partition the space inside the refrigerator for efficient storage of food, and the shelves in particular are configured to be selectively removable from within the refrigerator.
Furthermore, refrigerators are currently being developed to have structures that enable efficient utilization of refrigerator space through height adjustment of mounted shelves.